Valentine in Raimon
by Bakso Puyuh Kuriitama
Summary: di hari bahagia ini, Mamoru dan Shuuya malah bertengkar? mengapa Shuuya marah? apa karena 2 cokelat yang dibawa Mamoru? check it out!


A/N: Wahaha! Saia bikin oneshot! XD kebetulan muse di Inazuma ini lancar banget! (namun fic2 YGO yang ngutang update masih menggunung) Wew... terpaksa hiatus dulu dari fandom YGO. Terimakasih buat yang mereview fic Saia yang ini. Khususnya buat De-chan Aishiro yang merequest fic ini! XD Semoga suatu saat nanti fandom Inazuma ini jadi makin ramai... ^^

Disclaimer: semntara ini, Saia buat supaya yang bikin Inazuma Eleven adalah

Rated: T (penuh hint Shuuya x Mamoru)

Chara:Shuuya Goenji, Mamoru Endou, Ichirouta Kazemaru, Ryou Miyasaka, Shinichi Handa, Heigaro Kabeyama.

Genre: Romance, friendship, humor

Waening: Yaoi! Shonen-Ai! OOC, Lebay, gaje, garing, bukan bashing chara! Don't like, baca aja! (jiah!) tapi, jangan ngeflame! Yang ngeflame ntar digigit penguinnya Yuuto! (author ngancem, dibekep)

Valentine in Raimon

Lupakan saja setting waktunya, kini Kita telah beranjak ke tanggal 14 Februari. Dimana itu adalah hari yang sangat spesial bagi kawula muda seluruh dunia. tak terkecuali juga bagi seluruh siswa-siswi SMP Raimon, khususnya para anggota klub sepakbola tersayang Kita ini...

Saat ini, beberapa orang sedang berseri-seri karena mendapatkan cokelat dari seorang cewek atau juga karena suah GR duluan dan membayangkan kalau 'gebetan' Mereka akan memberi cokelat. Namun lain halnya dengan Shuuya Goenji. Hari ini wajahnya terlihat muram dan kelam. Memangnya ada apa dengannya...?

'Aku tidak suka cokelat...' Batinnya sambil menatap puluhan kotak cokelat yang entah bagaimana telah tersemat di lockernya itu. Beberapa menit Shuuya mematung di depan locker maut tersebut. Enggan sekali rasanya Dia untuk memakan cokelat-cokelat itu. Bahkan menyentuh saja Dirinya tidak sudi (jiah!). tidak mungkin kan bila Kita memaksakan diri untuk memakan sesuatu yang Kita benci? Nah, disinilah Shuuya Goenji, terombang-ambing dalam pilihan hidup dan mati...(halah!)

"Shuuya...!" Untuk kesekian kalinya dalam fic milik author gila ini, terdengar suara Mamoru yang memanggil Shuuya. Wajah Shuuya yang tadinya kelam berubah menjadi berseri-seri saat mendengar alunan surgawi tersebut.

'Ini Dia! Kalau Mamoru, pasti bisa bantuin makan cokelat ini! Dia kan rakus!" Batin Shuuya. Terasa seperti menghina Mamoru memang, namun tetap saja saat ini Shuuya menganggap Mamoru sebagai dewi(?) fortunanya.

"Mamoru! Kau dapat cokelat tidak...?" Tanya Shuuya yang masih tetap terlihat cool.

"Eh?" Wajah Mamoru langsung blushing. Deg! Muncul firasat buruk di benak Shuuya. Firasatnya mengatakan kalau Mamoru telah mendapat cokelat dari seorang gadis. Yaah... berarti tak bisa membantu Shuuya untuk memakan semua cokelat nista ini. Sayang sekali. Namun, kenapa dada Shuuya menjadi sakit?

"...Siapa yang memberimu cokelat...?" Tanya Shuuya dengan ekspresi datar.

"EEH! Aku tidak bilang kalau Aku dapat cokelat dari Natsumi dan Aki kok...!" ucap Mamoru yang bermaksud untuk membela diri. Bom! Kena Kau, Mamoru. Menginjak ranjau dngan tepat sasaran.

"Natsumi dan Aki...?" Tanya Shuuya yang sedikit mendelik.

"A, anu..." Mamoru gelagapan.

"Jadi Mereka menembakmu, huh?" Tebakan Shuuya sangat tepat sasaran.

"Hyaa! Jangn bicara keras-keras, Shuuya!" Mamoru langsung berjinjit dan menutup mulut Shuuya dengan kedua tangannya. Shuuya sedikit terkejut atas kontak itu, namun segera mengatur emosinya kembali dan menepis pelan tangan Mamoru.

"Lalu, siapa yang Kau pilih?" Nyut! Jantung Shuuya berdenyut sakit saat bibirnya menanyakan itu.

"Aku bingung... Natsumi dan Aki adalah gadis yang baik... yah..." Mamoru mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shuuya. Entah kenapa matanya tak bisa menatap wajah Shuuya.

"...Kau menyebalkan." Ucapan itu keluar sendiri dari bibir Shuuya.

"Apa...?" Mamoru terkejut. Dirinya seolah tersentak saat mendengar ucapan itu.

"Kubilang Kau menyebalkan! Aku... Aku membencimu!" Shuuya segera mengemasi cokelat di lockernya dan berlari meninggalkan Mamoru yang terbelalak. Mamoru hanya mematung, entah kenapa dirinya tak bisa melangkahkan kakiknya untuk sekedar mengejar Shuuya sekalipun.

"Shuuya..." Mamoru hanya memandang dengan tatapan kosong.

**Tralala! Ini pembatas cerita lhoo! (kalau pake simbol laen gak bisa muncul di FFN)**

Sementara itu, Shinichi Handa, sang cowok berambut cokelat dari eskul sepakbola ini tengah berjalan riang menuju SMP Raimon. Dirinya tak begitu peduli soal hari valentine ini, maka dari itu Dia berangkat dengan riang seperti biasa. Namun, wajah riangnya itu berubah menjadi horror saat melihat sosok kaptennya yang pundung di pojokan ruang locker.

"Se, Setaaan!" Teriak Shinichi yang sebelumnya memang tak menyadari bahwa sosok 'Setan' yang pundung itu adalah Mamoru. Spontan semua orang langsung berlari sambil teriak-teriak histeris saat mendengar teriakan lembut(?) Shinichi (saking lembutnya, gendang telinga auhtor pecah). Namun, sepersekian detik kemudian Shinichi menyadari bahwa sosok kelam itu adalah kaptennya. Akhirnya Shinichi (yang sebenarnya masih takut) berhenti berteriak dan menghampiri Mamoru.

"Mamoru, ada apa...?" Shinichi menepuk pundak Mamoru. Mamoru kemudian berbalik dan langsung menangis.

"Shinichi... Hiks... Aku dibenci oleh Shuuyaaa...!" Pecahlah tangis Mamoru saat itu juga. Smentara Shinichi hanya sweatdrop dan speechless.

'Ada apa lagi dengan Mamoru dan Goenji...?' Batin Shinichi yang masih sweatdrop.

**Ruang Klub Sepakbola...**

"Ooh... Jadi Shuuya langsung marah padamu, begitu, Mamoru...?" Ucap Ichirouta untuk memperjelas penjelasan Mamoru. Sementara Mamoru hanya mengangguk dan masih terisak.

"Me, menurutku bukan Mamoru yang salah kok..." Ucap Kabeyama yang berusaha menyemangati Mamoru. Yang disemangati malah tambah merajuk.

"Tapi Shuuya belum pernah mengatakan hal sejahat itu sebelumnya...! Hiks, Dia pasti benar-benar membenciku...!" Mamoru makin terisak.

"Kau ini benar-benar. Waktu kena pukul bola tidak pernah menangis, tapi begitu ada masalah dengan Shuuya sedikit, langsung patah semangat begini..." Ucap Ichirouta yang mengelus lembut kepala Mamoru (kayak ibunya aja...)

"Huuee...! Ibuu...!(?)" Mamoru langsung memeluk Ichirouta. Eiits! Ingat! Ichirouta=Ibunya Mamoru! Tidak ada maksud apapun dalam pelukan ini! (digeplak).

"Tapi aneh sekali lho kalau Goenji sampai marah-marah tanpa alasan yang jelas begitu..." Ucap Shinichi yang bertopang dagu.

"Jangan-jangan... ah, tidak salah lagi! Itu pasti cinta!" Teriak Ryou tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" semua orang pada cengo saat melihat Ryou, kecuali Mamoru yang masih sibuk menangis.

"Iya iya! Kurasa, Goenji-san pasti cemburu karena Mamoru-san dapat cokelat dari cewek lain! Kyaa! Ini gejolak cinta! Yaoi! Shonen-Ai! Seperti Pasangan Puppyshpping gitu! Pasti Goenji-san itu tipenya seperti Kaiba Seto!" Ucap Ryou yang bawa-bawa chara dari YGO sambil melonjak-lonjak. Sementara yang lainnya hanya jawdrop.

"Ryou-chan..." Ichiruota terlihat sangat tenang.

"Ngg...?" Ryou menoleh pada Ichirouta.

"Darimana kau belajar mengenal Hal macam 'Yaoi' dan 'Shonen-Ai'...?" Ucap Ichirouta yang sudah diselimuti aura hitam.

"Eh? Itu..." Ryou mundur teratur.

"Dari situs ..." Ucap Ryou sambil meneguk ludahnya.

"KENAPA ANAK SEKECIL KAMU BACA FIC-FIC NISTA(?) DI FFN, HAH?" Wew... Ichirouta mengamuk dan menghajar adik kelas tercintanya itu.

"Woi! Nggak semua fic di FFN itu nista kali! Contohnya aja fic ini...!" Ucap Shinichi yang merupakan dusta besar(?).

"Te, teman-teman... sekarang bagaimana ini...? Mamoru tidak berhenti menangis lhoo...!"

ucap Kabeyama sambil menunjuk Mamoru yang masih menangis. Tangisannya sudah reda, namun air matanya masih menitik. wew, sumpah Dia manis sekali kalau begitu.

"Hari ini... Aku tidak latihan... Aku ingin pulang..." Ucap mamoru dengan tatapan kosong, kemudian diambilnya dengan asal tasnya dan beranjak pergi dari ruang klub.

"Mamoru! Tunggu dulu!" Ichirouta menahan lengan mamoru.

"Aku ingin sendiri, Ichirouta..." Mamoru memkasakan Diri untuk tersenyum.

"Aku tahu, tapi..." Ichirouta menarik nafas.

"Kau salah bawa tas, Mamoru. Itu tas milikku..." Ichirouta menepuk kedua pundak Mamoru.

"..." Semuanya, termasuk Mamoru hanya cengo.

"Gomenasai, Ichirouta..." Ucap mamoru yang masih sweatdrop.

**Tralala! Ini pembatas cerita lhoo! (kalau pake simbol laen gak bisa muncul di FFN)**

Mamoru berjalan dengan menyeret langkahnya. Saat ini dirinya menuju tempat latihannya. Berharap supaya pemandangan senja disana dapat sedikit menghibur hatinya. Rasanya kakinya menjadi berat sekali. Dikeluarkanya dua cokelat bentuk hati pemberian Natsumi dan Aki.

"Daripada harus bertengkar pada Shuuya, lebih baik kalau Aku tidak menerima cokelat dari siapapun selamanya..." Gumam Mamoru.

"Benarkah itu...?" Tanya Shuuya yang ternyata sedang duduk di sebuah bangku dekat Mamoru.

"Shu, Shuuya..." Mamoru terkejut, namun sinar matanya yang tadinay kosong telah bercahaya kembali.

"Duduklah..." Shuuya menggeser dirinya ke kiri bangku. Kemudian Mamoru duduk di sebelah kanan Shuuya dengan ragu-ragu.

Hening. Tak ada seorangpun yang mengucapkan sepatah kata. Semuanya terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing, namun yang mereka pikirkan saat ini adalah orang yang ada di sebelah mereka masing-masing.

"Kau sedang apa disini, Shuuya...?" Tanya Mamoru ynag memecah keheningan.

"Aku disini karena dulu Kau pernah bilang kalau ini tempat favoritmu..." Shuuya menatap matahari senja.

"Eh? Kau masih ingat?" Mamoru terkejut dan duduk menghadap Shuuya. (lihat anime Inazuma Eleven eps. 1 yah.. ^^)

"Tentu saja..."

"..."

"Maaf..." Shuuya memalingkan wajahnya dari Mamoru.

"Heh...?" Mamoru tekejut. Seketika itu juga pipinya merona.

"Aku bilang, maaf...!" Shuuya mencubit pipi Mamoru dengan sebal.

"Swuuyah! Swakhiit!" mamoru meronta bagaikan penguin yang akan dibakar hidup-hidup (hah?).

"Oh, Maaf." Shuuya menghentikan cubitannya, "Lagi-lagi Aku menyakitimu..." Shuuya terunduk, menutupi ekspresi sedihnya.

"A, Aku tidak apa-apa kok...!" Mamoru menjadi panik saat melihat ekspresi sedih Shuuya.

"Jadi, Kita berbaikan...?" Tanya Shuuya. Ekspresinya kembali datar.

"Tentu saja!" Mamoru menampakkan cengiran khasnya. Lalu mengacak rambut shuuya yang tak pernah tampak layu itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan Kau! Hentikan!" Shuuya mendorong Mamoru. Mamoru langsung kehilangan keseimbangan dan terjatuh, namun Dia juga memakan korban lagi, ditariknya Shuuya, tadinya sih bermaksud uintuk mencari pegangan, namun Shuuya juga ikut terjatuh menimpa Mamoru.

"BUUUM!" Wew, inilah bunyi dua orang jatuh paling mustahil abad ini.

"Uh..." Shuuya mengaduh. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena terjatuh tadi. Namun badannya tidak merasa sakit. Aneh, malah rasanya tanah yang disentuhnya ini empuk sekali. Shuuya yang merasa tanah yang ditimpanya ini sudah melewati batas kewajaran ini langsung membuka matanya untuk memastikan sesuatu. Dan Jreng! Yang ada dibawahnya adalah sosok seorang Mamoru Endou yang masih menutup matanya. Headbandnya terlepas karena terjatuh tadi.

"Sakiiit..." Rintih Mamoru yang ternyata dari tadi ditindih oleh Shuuya.

"BLUSH!" Wajah Shuuya langsung berubah merah padam. Tubuhnya tak bisa digerakkan sedikitpun. Mamoru mulai membuka matanya. Yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah wajah Shuuya yang mesum... eh, maksud author wajah Shuuya yang merah padam. Ekspresi Shuuya saat itu setengah terkejut, setengah blushing, dan setengah grogi (jadi satu setengah donk totalnya?). Mamoru sangat terkejut mendapati wajah Shuuya yang semerah tomat tersebut. Disentuhnya wajah Shuuya perlahan. Sedangkan Shuuya yang terkejut atas kontak tersebut hanya bisa terdiam.

'Tangan Mamoru lembut...' batin Shuuya. Tuh kan! Dia mulai berpikiran mesum! (plak!)

"Shuuya..." Mamoru mulai bangkit dari tidurnya(?). wajahnya makin mendekat dengan wajah Shuuya. Jantung Shuuya benar-beanr berpacu. Shuuya yang kebingungan hanya bisa menutup matanya... sedikit lagi, akan terjadi sesuatu...

"Kau, sakit ya, Shuuya? Wajahmu merah sekali lho...!" Ucap Mamoru sambil menempelkan dahinya pada dahi Shuuya.

"Hngg... kayaknya suhu tubuhmu agak naik...?" Ucap Mamoru.

"..." Emosi Shuuya naik kembali.

"DUAKH!"

"ADOUW!"

Silakan bayangkan apa yang terjadi dari suara barusan.

"Kenapa Kau memukul kepalaku!" Mamoru masih marah-marah.

"Berisik!" Shuuya sibuk mengobati luka Mamoru karena terjatuh tadi, juga menempel plester pada dahi Mamoru yang tadi habis digeplak habis-habisan oleh Shuuya.

"Kau ini selalu saja...! padahal tadi timingnya sedang bagus...!" Shuuya membanting tubuhnya ke bangku dengan frustasi.

"EH...? Timing apaan? Oh iya! Shuuya, tadi pagi kenapa Kau marah...?" Tanya Mamoru yang tiba-tiba teringat akan hal yang membuatnya penasaran.

"..." Shuuya terdiam.

"...Sebenarnya, Hari ini Aku mendapat banyak cokelat..." Shuuya membuang mukanya.

"Hee? Lalu, apa hubungannya?" Mamoru memiringkan kepalanya.

"Dengarkan dulu!" Shuuya sedikit naik darah.

"Tadinya, Aku ingin berbagi cokelatku denganmu... Soalnya... Aku tidak Ingin makan cokelat banyak-banyak..." Wajah Shuuya kembali memerah.

"Ooh! Jadi Kau tidak suka makan cokelat yah...?" Tanya Mamoru.

"Bukan begitu! Cuma... Aku tak mau makan banyak-banyak... soalnya Cokelat itu rasanya terlalu manis..." Shuuya memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

'jelas-jelas kalau itu artinya Kau tidak suka cokelat...' Batin mamoru yang menahan tawanya.

"Kalau bicara jujur, Shuuya jadi terlihat manis sekali lho..!" Ucap Mamoru uang kemudian memeluk Shuuya. Sementara Shuuya hanya pasrah dipeluk Mamoru.

"Kau ini... Jangan perlakukan Aku seperti anak kecil... Ucap Shuuya datar, tapi pipinya sedikit merona (haha).

"Nah, mana cokelatmu? Ato Kita makan bersama!" ucap Mamoru yang sepertinya sangat ingin makan cokelat.

"..." Shuuya mulai membuka bungkusan cokelat pertamanya. Lalu diberikannya pada Mamoru.

"Nah, ini Kita bagi dua! Soalnya Kau tetap harus makan cokelat yang sengaja dibuat untukmu ini...!" Mamoru membagi dua cokelat itu, lalu dimasukkannya potongan cokelat tersebut pada mulut Shuuya.

"Hap!" Dengan suksesnya, Shuuya mengulum cokelat yang dimasukkan Mamoru ke dalam mulutnya tersebut.

"Gimana rasanya...?" Tanya Mamoru sambil cengar-cengir. Lalu melahap cokelat bagiannya.

"Lumayan..." Ucap Shuuya yang mengulum cokelatnya perlahan.

"Memangnya, kenapa Kau tidak suka cokelat...? rasanya kan enak?" Tanya Mamoru dengan wajah polos.

"Dulu... Yuka pernah membuatkan cokelat valentine untukku..." ucap Shuuya.

"Ooh! Yuka adikmu itu yah?" Tanya mamoru.

"Iya. Masalahnya... cokelat buatannya waktu itu terlalu manis, tapi Aku memaksakan Diri memaknnya sampai akhirnya harus masuk rumah sakit..." Ucap Shuuya sambil menepuk dahinya.

"Heh? Memangnya kenapa bisa sampai masuk rumah sakit begitu...?" Tanya Mamoru yang cengo.

"Aku jadi sakit perut dan sakit gigi karena memakan cokelat buatan Yuka..." Ucap Shuuya yang sweatdrop.

"Oh.." Mamoru hanya sanggup ber-Oh ria sambil sweatdrop.

"tapi cokelat yang tadi tidak buruk juga kan rasanya...?" Tanya Mamoru sambil tersenyum.

"Yah... Lumayan enak... sepertinya cokelat itu beli di toko..." Ucap Shuuya yang realis.

"Bukan, bukan! Itu karena cinta! Soalnya Gadis yang memberi cokelat ini suka padamu, jadi cokelatnya terasa lebih enak!" Ucap mamoru sambil mangit-mangut.

"...Ucapanmu itu seperti anak perempuan..." Ucap Shuuya datar.

"Hehe..." Mamoru hanya nyengir.

"Sepertinya Aku tidak bisa membalas perasaan Aki dan Natsumi..." Ucap Mamoru sambil menatap matahari senja.

"..." Shuuya hanya melirik Mamoru.

"Soalnya... Aku kan suka pada Shuuya...!" Ucap Mamoru sambil memeluk-meluk Shuuya.

"...jangan bercanda." Ucap Shuuya tanpa ekspresi, berusaha menyembunyikan debaran jantungnya.

"Hehe.. iya iya..." Mamoru melepas pelukannya dari Shuuya.

"Mereka berdua sudah kuanggap teamnku yang penting, jadi Aku tak bisa lebih dari itu..." Mamoru berdiri dari bangku, lalu bersandar pada pagar pembatas sambil melihat pemandangan dibawah.

"Lagipula... Aku sama sekali tak mengerti soal cinta, hehe." Mamoru kembali nyengir seperti biasa.

"Mamoru..." Shuuya menyusul Mamoru ke depan.

"Kurasa... Aku memang suka padamu..." Ucap Shuuya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"EEH?" Mamoru terkejut setengah mati. Jantungnya berdebar tak karuan. Wajahnya merah padam.

"Bagaimana denganmu...? Apakah Kau juga merasakan hal yang sama...?" Shuuya mulai menyentuh pipi tembem(?) Mamoru.

"Eh..? Aku..." Mamoru tak tahu harus berkata apa.

"Mamoru... Aku..." Shuuya mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mamoru. Mamoru hanya bisa pasrah menutup matanya. Sementara Shuuya makin meminimalisir jarak...

"Aku suka padamu, tapi itu Cuma sebagai teman kok...!" Shuuya menghentikan gerakannya tepat saat wajahnya berjarak sekitar 1 senti dari bibir Mamoru.

"E, E..." Mamoru langsung speechless. Bebrapa detik kemudian, Dia mulai emosi saat menyadari bahwa Dirinya tengah dibodohi.

"Kau! Jangan permainkan Aku!' protes Mamoru.

"Kau sendiri yang berpikir macam-macam kan?" Shuuya tersenyum menggoda, yang dengan suksesnya membuat Mamoru makin emosi.

"Be, Berisiik! Cepat Kita habiskan cokelatmu dan pulang!" Mamoru langsung menyambar cokelat milik Shuuya.

"Iya, iya..." Shuuya hanya tersenyum geli.

**Keesokan Harinya...**

'Kira-kira Mamoru dan Shuuya sudah berbaikan belum yah...?' Batin Ichirouta yang berangkat sekolah bersama Ryou.

"Ichiroutaaa...!" tampak Shinichi dan Kabeyama yang berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Eh, Shinichi, Kabeyama! Kalian sudah ketemu Mamoru belum?" Tanya Ichirouta.

"Justru itu... Hari ini Mamoru dan Shuuya tidak masuk sekolah..." ucap Kabeyama.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa? Jangan-jangan Mereka sibuk yaoi-an! Kyaa!" Ryou asyik berfantasi. Namun langsung di death glare oleh Ichirouta.

"Bukan, tapi katanya Mereka berdua sakit perut..." Ucap Shinichi yang sweatdrop.

Ingatkah Kalian? Bahwa Shuuya mendapat puluhan bungkus cokelat pada hari valentine. Mamoru dan Shuuya telah benar-benar berhasil menghabiskan puluhan cokelat tersebut. Dan inilah hasil yang Mereka tuai, sakit perut...

**The End**

Oh God! Fic gaje macam apa ini! Wew.. tapi Saia suka pairing Shuuya x Mamoru ini... (Haha). Sebenarnya fic ini akan dimasukkan di Surprise Rainbow Days, tapi karena ceritanya terlalu berat dan kurang cocok bila dimasukkan sana, jadinya Saia post secara terpisah... Oh.. mudah-mudahan akan ada yang mereview fic abal ini... (berharap banget)

Arigato... R&R, Please?

~with Kuriboh's egg piece~

Dika the Reborned Kuriboh


End file.
